Stay Forever
by g3ozLizh
Summary: UPDATED!!! Sano left Megumi for reasons he didn't share with her, breaking his promise to stay. Now that Megumi got along fine without him in her life, Sano comes back... Anyone up for some lemony goodness? ^^
1. Coming Back

Author's Notes:

I know. I owe all of you a lot with 4 major stories still unfinished. But I think I need a break. After all, I just had my final exams. A big WHEW!!! But no fear, I'll get to the other stories eventually. Just need to write something fresh. Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be a short fic. About three chapters long so I'll be finished with it by next week. Wahoo!!! I'll get one fic done. At long last!

****

S t a y F o r e v e r

__

By: g3ozLizh

Megumi found herself staring at the piece of paper once more. Of how many times she had unfolded it and reread it, she cannot be sure. 

Somehow, she just couldn't believe what was written there in pure black and white.

_A letter? After all these years?_ Her brow furrowed, not knowing what to think.

Megumi couldn't decide if she should be ecstatic, overwhelmed with joy or just plain be indifferent about it. Years she had spent waiting for him to write to her, let her know he's still alive and breathing, where he currently is --- anything! But none came. Eventually, she got over it and accepted the fact that probably, wherever he is, he's happy and contented. Too busy to even bother writing a letter _to just about the woman_ who mended his hand, cured his wounds, tolerated his sarcasm and endless wisecracks and comebacks and gave her very heart to him. 

Megumi suddenly gave a short laugh as a memory surfaced its way to the plane of her troubled mind. There came a time that he really did write a letter but it wasn't addressed to her. So much for all that excitement. She can still remember the way the others were trying to act as if nothing was wrong when all along, she knew that _they_ knew she was feeling bad. 

That's the only thing she let the others on. Deep down inside, beneath her tough and carefree exterior and sharp tongue, was the hurt and sadness that the letter confirmed. Yes, for the months that he didn't write anything, she kept denying that she's not _that_ hurt. Not _that_ lonely. Not _that_ heartbroken. No. _Why_, that was just a mere fling with _him_!

__

Riiight, and she bet that the tears and emptiness she felt every night were all a figment of her imagination too. If they were all part of her imagination, _why_ then does it hurt so much? 

Reality is indeed harsh.

Turning her thoughts back to the Kenshin-gumi, she is thankful that they respect her need for privacy. They always knew when to intervene or not with her personal problems. It was obvious from the start that _he_ and Megumi wanted their relationship to be kept a secret. If they just let it out in the open, reality would intrude and that would mean the end of their magical moments together.

Of course yes. They did talk about bursting the bubble they were in. Heaven knows they couldn't forever live in a secret, in a fantasy. So a came time when they decided to let it out in the open. Gradually, they let other people know about them… about their love for each other. That's why it came as a shock to Megumi when Sano confronted her about his plans to leave. To travel around the world.

She believes that each and everyone have dreams. And that she believes in true love. That's why she let him go. Hell yes. She would have traveled with him. Too bad he just boarded a train out of the blue. By the time she knew, he was gone.

And now that she's going on with life quite nicely without him in the picture, he goes and sends a letter, stating that he's coming home. Tomorrow. But that's not the thing that bothered really her, that aggravated her senses, made her restless through the night. 

Just before ending his letter, he had mentioned that he wanted to see her. _Only_ her.

Which would only mean one thing.

And that is what she can't face right now. Not in the same lifetime.

Not when forever is not enough.

Frustrated, Megumi abruptly stood up from the chair, overturning it. It made a loud thack against the hard wooden floor but she barely noticed. Her thoughts were miles away: back in time, here and now, and with what's to happen.

She walked hastily across the clinic and went outside the door, telling Dr. Genzei quietly on the way that she'll just be in the garden picking fresh herbs if he needs anything.

Worried lines added to the crease on the forehead of the fatherly figure as he watched Megumi's retreating back. Glancing from where she sat just now, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. In Megumi's haste, she must have dropped it so Dr. Genzei went over and picked it up. He had no intention of meddling with Megumi's personal belongings but he just can't let it pass, not when it distraught her so much. So he was lucky enough to catch from the corner of his eyes the handwriting on the paper. His breath caught in his throat yet it was no surprise. Only one person could have this much effect on Megumi's normally stable emotions based on what happened years ago.

Sanosuke Sagara.

=====

Just as Megumi was about to enter the garden, a voice calling her made her stop to turn around. 

Kaoru's cheeks were flushed by the time she reached Megumi.

Having such a big contrast to her mood, Megumi then can identify it as a flush from happiness, not from out of breath. 

Kaoru shrieked. "You won't believe what happened last night!"

Despite her not so high spirits, Megumi managed to smile half-heartedly and ask, "Why? What about your date?" 

A dreamy expression then quickly replaced the excitement in her face. She hugged her shoulders, heaved a big blissful sigh along with a rosy blush and said, "You won't believe me if I tell you. I can't believe it myself."

Megumi was starting to get irritated. She's really not in the mood for guessing games. So she tried to keep the annoyance from her tone as she inquired once more, "What is it?"

Kaoru twirled once and spoke, "Okay, so brace yourself," she paused for dramatic effect. "I nearly flew out of the roof when he said this." She chuckled. "Of course I kept my cool." She paused and exhaled. "Kenshin just proposed to me."

Megumi's mouth fell open but not before she caught herself. 

Okay. She was thinking that Kenshin had kissed her or something like that --- but not something as immense and serious as this. 

Now she knows that she should be happy, she really is. It's just that, the news was like lime to her open wound… to her newly opened wound. Here's her closest friend, getting married. It's so hard to feel so happy all of a sudden when you yourself are feeling depressed and confused in that very moment.

For her friend's sake, Megumi threw in the best surprised and joyful look as her current emotional state could muster. "That's great, Kaoru. I'm so happy for you." She gave Kaoru a sisterly hug with a pat on her back. Then she pulled away all the while holding her hands with hers. "I knew you two were meant to be together."

"Thanks, Megumi-san." 

Kaoru's expression then shifted from that of a vivacious one to a concerned look. "Megumi, are you all right?" She gently pulled away from Megumi's loose grip and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

__

She must have noticed the tears in my eyes. With a delicate wipe of her finger, she brushed a tear away. "Oh this. I'm just so overwhelmed by the news." She tried to stretch her luck a bit. _Maybe then she'll believe my acting. I don't want to dampen her spirits with my problems._

But Kaoru wasn't fooled. "Haha. Funny, Megumi but I know you too well." 

Megumi got the feeling that the world suddenly turned upside down and it was now Kaoru acting like the older sister, not the other way around. 

Kaoru arched an eyebrow and rested a hand on her hip, prompting her to spill whatever it is that's upsetting her out. "Well, wouldn't you like a shoulder to cry on? I know that both my shoulders are aching from my exhausting practice with Yahiko this morning." She leaned forward as if she got a top-secret to tell and whispered, "I need an outlet from all my saved energy last night. I thought Kenshin and I would --- " Kaoru blushed furiously, indicating that she just poured out what she wasn't suppose to tell.

Megumi couldn't help but laugh a bit. 

"Boy, love can really put you up in sheer heaven and cloud your mind." Kaoru laughed alongside her sheepishly to hide her embarrassment. "So what's this sudden change of mood all about? Don't tell me you're jealous that Kenshin's marrying me not you…"

Megumi had on this incredulous look on her face. She began to protest but Kaoru interrupted her.

Kaoru turned serious, "I was just kidding. God." She added in a more soothing voice, "Now I know that something's really got you worried."

"Umm… Kaoru, I think I need to go --- "

Kaoru held up her forefinger and swayed it right to left. "Uh-uh-uh. You're not getting away that easily." She looked over Megumi's shoulder to the garden. "C'mon," she dragged her by the arm, steering her towards the garden. "I think we can talk more freely here. "

__

Kaoru can really be stubborn if she wants to be. With a shake of her head, Megumi let herself be lead, not really having the strength to refuse. _It just might help lessen this burden I feel inside._

=====

In the mean time, a tall man walked up the familiar steps of Kyoto with one thought in mind: head straight up to the clinic and surprise a certain foxy lady.

Author's Notes: 

Please review. It would really mean a lot to me. *sniff, sniff* Thanks! More action in the next chapter. I'll be working on it tomorrow.


	2. Heart Opens Its Doors Again

Author's Notes:

Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm back! (Don't mind me. I'm just hyper today. Tee-hee!) As I said, I'm determined to finish this fic within the duration of this week up to next week. Review please!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.

****

S t a y F o r e v e r

__

By: g3ozLizh

Chapter Two

Megumi splashed away the last of the remaining tears with water. Kaoru and her had just finished talking and it did prove to be quite an effort on her part though it made her feel better.

She leaned her palm on the sink, thinking, _So it's resolved now. I should go and meet him tomorrow… whatever it takes._ She exhaled, bringing with it all her pent-up emotions. Glancing outside through the window to her left, she could see the sun setting.

Wearily, she made her way to her office. As she took a seat behind her desk, Dr. Genzai emerged from the door, looking worried.

Megumi tried to smile but it came more like a grimace.

"You should take a rest, Megumi-san. I take it you're not feeling well."

Megumi started to protest. "But I --- "

"No, it's okay. I can handle things around here anyway. There aren't that many patients."

Still, he could see that Megumi wouldn't give in so he added, "Besides, if you get sick, all the more work for me, right?" 

Megumi slowly nodded, "Thanks."

As she went out of the clinic, she decided to visit a certain place. The place where she and Sano would be seeing each other for the first time after a very long time. Now how redundant is that? As redundant as the innumerable times he's name pops up in her head involuntarily. 

The walk to the temple was the one of sundry thoughts running through her brain. Once in a while, she would stop to face the direction of the soft breeze so that it can skim her cheeks and clear her head. 

Quietly, she went up the steps of the temple, turning left and right every now and then. It seems that she is used to the place. How can she not be familiar with the place? This is where they confessed their love for each other.

Up here on the cliff, she can see almost all of Tokyo. And under the low effulgence of the sunset, the site was breathtaking.

_If only it doesn't bring so many memories… ones that I'm trying to forget yet failed too._ True, those memories were sweet for a certain time being but right now, for the past few years, they only deliver her longing, sadness… a reminder of what she cannot have…

Of who she can never be with.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Just contemplating about all this stuff made her all weak inside so for succor, she leaned against a big tree --- the tree that happens to be where she and Sano first kissed…

__

Oh, damnit! Why does everything here have to remind me of him?

And yet, just thinking of him makes her tingle all over… in ways that no one ever could. She chuckled. _Not even Ken-san._

A breath came out from her lips that sounded something like _Sano_. She closed her eyes, just letting the name slip through her tongue. Ahh… music to her ears.

"Kitsune."

Great. _Now_ she's hallucinating. What's next?

"He won't be here till tomorrow," she chided herself, muttering softly. "So cease thinking about him."

"Talking to yourself again, Fox?"

Megumi's eyes snapped open. That voice. Of the many nights she had heard that voice so near her ear, whispering sweet nothings as hands caressed her in fashion that only he could do, arousing her in ways only he knows. So multitudinous nightfall had she dreamt of hearing his voice again and again, though she urges herself to just disremember him and move on. But how can she, when moving on means forgetting… and she could not forget about him. She just couldn't. 

__

He's already a part of my lie, a part of my soul, a part of me. 

Forgetting him is the same as not breathing at all. Try as she might to convince herself, she can't deny the basic fact that she would be living a life of denial if she forces herself to admit that life can still go on without him to put meaning to her every action… even if it's just the memories that kept her from completely taking her life. 

So now that he's coming home…

"Megumi…"

It sounds so real… like as if she can actually reach out for it.

Slowly, she turned and emerged from behind the tree, both frightened and sanguine as to what she would see. Frightened for he might not be there and then all of this would just be a dream and she have to accept all over again that he's never coming home. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Sanguine for he just might be there and that maybe, they can pick up to where they left off…

The figure, hidden by the shadows moved closer. 

She drew in her breath, afraid that if she exhales, she might never be able to breathe again. Just as the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light, more imminent to her that their bodies were almost touching, she shut her eyes. To _heck_ with reality. If she's imagining all these, then better stay in the dream world. It isn't everyday that she gets to come up with something as realistic as this. Yes, realistic but not the reality. You can say a dream is realistic and still refer it as a product of one's mind, nothing more. It couldn't hurt her then.

First, a rough callused hand crept up to her arms, to her shoulders. A hand that's tender… gentle to the touch. Next, the other hand grazed the nape of her neck and stayed there. All the while, Megumi closed her eyes, never daring to even take a peek.

Maybe she had jumped over the cliff and right now, this is just one of the many scenes of her life on earth that flashes before her eyes.

Yet, as the heat of a body that signals another's made her whole being yields to its earthly warmth, she just couldn't halt telling herself that maybe, this _is_ real. Still, she resolves on doubting, not fully trusting her senses to tell her right from wrong, actual from fantasy. How many times had she depended on her senses, trusting, and still it chose to deceive her.

A soft, light pressure on her back told her that it's okay. It's okay to open her eyes now. To once again let her senses --- let her heart lead the way. 

Reality will be good to her from now on.

She bared open her eyes, slowly, like one that is still dazed from a deep slumber. Cinnamon colored eyes greeted her dark chocolate one. For a millisecond, those are the only things that her eyes focused to, that her mind made sense about. So as the seconds tick by, her view widened and for the first time in five long years, the face of the man that haunted her dreams, kept her awake through the night, took and broke her heart… stared right at her. Solid, ruggedly handsome, heart-stopping, sincere, life itself… authentic.

Just as authentic as the senses are to her right now, right at this very moment in time.

He, Sano, caressed her cheek with so much tenderness and affection. "Meg…" he choked out the name, as if he himself could not believe his luck… or is it destiny? That at long last, finally, he had her in his arms once again.

Maybe, fate would give him another chance. _She_ would give him another chance.

"Sano…?" Those warm beautiful eyes sparkling with what are undeniably joy and sorrow's tears.

He pressed her body more tightly towards him, more firmly yet more fragile-like, as if to confirm her question and erase all doubts.

At that, her tear-filled eyes looked down, bringing about a fall of so much emotions in a cascade of teardrops. 

She wanted so badly to ask him why… so badly that it hurts. Why he left her, why he didn't write, why he broke her heart and made it all hopeful again just as it was about to be whole again… or so she tells herself. Why come back now? Why not years before? Why make her wait? Why take her heart to just break it in the end? Why _her_ at all?

"Meg… Megumi look at me." Sano tipped her chin up with his finger. How his heart ached to see her crying. How his mind screamed for him to do something… anything just to see her smile again.

With a kiss… it is only with a kiss that he can let her know how he truly felt. A kiss is the only thing he can give her… the only thing he can think of… along with his undying love. She never had any complaints with it, just opened herself up to him wholly.

Now, he would know if she can still be that open to him… after all he put her through.

As he leaned forward, lips slightly apart, he sensed Megumi hesitating, pushing back a little. How that reaction alone pierced through his heart and no amount of physical pain he had endured can measure up to it.

He willed himself to prevent from screaming and tightened his embrace on Megumi, not in a possessive kind of way, but that that left the both of them breathless. Agonizing sensuality.

Soft breeze whirled by, surrounding them as if they were in a magical moment in time, the golden leaves dancing about, reacting to their emotions… their energies that are uniting them as one.

Sano tried again to kiss her and this time, she turned her head to the side, not meeting his lips. 

"Sano… don't." It sounded calmer than what she felt inside yet the quiver on the last syllable, the last word, gave her away. Who was she trying to fool? This is Sanosuke Sagara, the man who could have been his husband, his definite soulmate --- if only he didn't place a doubt, an uncertainty in her faith, by leaving her behind.

Though she turned away, her hold on Sano's jacket only intensified, clinging onto him more. 

Sano, with a heart still believing, awaiting, took her hand, squeezed it and placed it to his heart. "Megumi… please." His tone was pleading, a mirror of his regrets. He moved his head up a bit and all the while grazing her sensitive skin there, whispered to her ear, "I never did stop loving you. Not now. _Not ever_."

A sob rose out from Megumi's throat and she fluttered shut her eyes for she couldn't help but drown herself in his wonderful words. Words that are more than itself. Words that indeed, breathed life into her existence once again. The first one, of course, was when he saved her from her oppressors and the time of his confession to her.

Megumi herself turned her head back to face Sano, to look deeply into his eyes for the first time since she was in his arms. Whatever she saw in them took her guards down, hope and trust shining in her eyes.

Sano saw the slightest trace of a smile on her lips. Those lips that he decided to seal with a kiss.

The moment their lips met, it was all love and fireworks. Burning fire of desire coupled with that tingling feeling.

A warm sensation traveled throughout her body, pumping energy to every nerve, making her feel utterly alive yet faint at the same time --- and needed --- and wanted… loved.

The kiss was gentle at first, tongues entwining in a graceful dance of rapture. Yet as their bodies heat up, breaths short and rapid, desire builds up and the sweet kiss shifted to that of pure longing, passion and hunger. Hard, fast and biting… Megumi's lips were bruised but they are nothing compared to the pleasure derived from such activity. Their arduous kissing left them weak, energies spent up that Megumi had to lean up against the tree to keep her on her feet.

Engrossing was the kiss that Megumi forgot all sense of rational thinking. What she said next stopped time: "Make love to me, Sanosuke."

Author's Notes:

What Sano's reaction to Megumi's uhm… request may not be what you expect. I wanted to add the next paragraphs to this chapter but I think it would be much suspenseful if I continue it to another chapter. So in that case, I may be adding another chapter to this fic… that will make it four. This installment is a bit on the rough part for I wrote it on pure impulse. Whatever came into my mind, I typed it down. Ahh.. the splurge of the moment! Tell me if this chapter's too mushy or over exaggerated. I have to tell you though that I enjoyed writing this part of the fic! Hmmm… I'm also thinking of writing a lemon sometime in this fic? Whaddya think? Are you all up for it? Do you think I can do it good? Please review! Ciao!

****

And of course, infinite thanks to the reviewers especially to Karina Kineshi who never failed to review and encourage me! Thank you! 


	3. I Want To So Bad It Hurts

Author's Notes:

Okay… another chapter. Uhm… hope you all like it! 

Ah, thankies to all the author-readers and readers who took their time to read my li'l silly fic and leave a review. It really inspired me especially the last one which, after so many weeks of not having a new review, encouraged me to continue and to make a lemon too! But not to worry for any of you who get offended with graphic scenes --- not that I'll be good at it anyway, it's just my first time to write one ---, I won't be posting it here. So now, all I have to worry about after I do post the chapter, is that you getting offended by my lame shot at a lemon… ^^: 

*ponders* Why am I being so pessimistic?

Disclaimer: RK's not mine. =^.^= It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

S t a y F o r e v e r

__

By: g3ozLizh

Chapter Three

"Make love to me. Onegai…"

Sanosuke Sagara stared at the woman whose smoldering gaze glazed with desire bore into him. He wasn't sure he heard her right. This woman is Megumi Takani who had nearly sworn off getting intimate with any man thus the reason for her flirtatious personality.

Megumi was shaking all over but certainly not from the constant gentle breeze brushing against their frame. She could not believe that she had declared that to the man in front of her, to the man that just arrived and isn't even sure if he's staying permanently or not. But when Sano's hand caressed the side of her neck in an absorbed manner --- something that she wasn't aware of since her eyes were nearly closing due to the tingling sensations his action were making her feel --- she knew then and there that she could not last another moment of not being able to make him hers. Maybe then, he will decide to stay once and for all, be with her forever.

His fingers continued to graze the side of her neck; he debating whether to heed her plea. If it were all up to him, he would certainly not be hesitating. But he have to consider her reputation; the government had been after him five years before though for the crime he did not commit. 

_Of course they (the people) don't know that,_ he thought bitterly. _Those bastards made sure I took the crime for them._

He gazed into her eyes, a small loving smile playing on his lips. _She deserves someone better… She went through so much and I've hurt her…_

So why did you come back, ask her to meet you alone, and kissed her the way only lovers do with a promise of yet to come if you're not going be with her till the end? A voice admonished from the recesses of his brain. How right it was… Megumi would have been proud of him because for once, his half-witted brain was right.

Sano leaned her head on the tree over her shoulder, and finding himself wanting to bang his head against it instead.

Megumi thought he was going to start kissing and touching her so when he just leaned there and didn't do anything, she murmured breathlessly, "Sano?" It was so hard not to expect so much when he was pressing his immense warmth against her quavering body.

He pulled back enough to look into her; he had nearly forgotten that she was _still waiting for him_ --- and that's speaking not only for this time. 

What he saw in the depths of her eyes erased any thoughts that might have crossed or stayed on his mind: fire and passion, desire and… something he still isn't sure if true. So when she crossed the border of his quiet reason by capturing his mouth in an amorous kiss and pushed out any air that stood in their way, all restraints broke. He retaliated with a passionate one of his own.

It was like a kiss no other she'd ever received (or was made to forget due to his extensive absence) --- fiery and tingling, gentle and demanding all at the same time --- and soon she forgot any linger of his kisses from before. Only this mouth making love to her own was the only thing she could make out at the very moment, the only thing her mind was able to welcome… aside from the feel of the hard muscle of his thighs pressing against her.

Tentatively her hand crept up to his bare chest and felt the rippling muscles there as it countered to her touch. Her heart pounding, he brought them closer still as he redirected his hands from both sides of her face to the small of her back, making her weak at the knees thereby effectively making her tend toward him. She never knew that that part of the body, doctor as she was, could make such an effect on her already heightened senses.

_No_, she silently disagreed. _It is just that no man had ever given me this much… this kind of pleasure before…_

His head tilted to do more with her mouth and his hand unconsciously going down to rest on her buttock, then after a fleeting moment, lower still to her thigh and then finally, he hoisted it up against him. It wasn't such a comfortable position what with her kimono impeding her flexibility. 

He grunted in complaint, making Megumi chuckle in the kiss.

So just when she thought he was going for the kimono --- _it just have to go _--- he suddenly pulled away.

Her head had been tilting to the kiss so it came out as quite a surprise and puzzling when she wasn't meeting his anymore. And the air that she had purposely pushed out was back between them again. She straightened up to look bewilderingly at him.

"No. I can't do this…"

Color rose to Megumi's face but it was hard to tell if it was from humiliation or hurt.

She staggered back, clutching a hand to cover half of her face; she could feel a burning sensation in her eyes.

Sano took a step forward, meaning to explain himself and probably comfort her but Megumi have had enough.

A tear slipped as she lowered her lashes. Without another word or even a glance, she turned tail and ran. 

Sano shot down the stone stairs after her. Amazing how Megumi could run fast enough to put a good distance between them with her wooden sandals. He didn't want to get too close in case she will feel the need to run faster still.

He gasped when Megumi slipped through a puddle of water on the last step, sending her flying to the cold hard ground. She landed on her side and pain shot through her hip and arm.

"Megumi!"

She cursed herself. It certainly wasn't the time to show her frailty. Sano was beside her before she could even begin to push herself in a sitting position.

He tried helping her up but she brushed his hand on her uninjured arm off like pestering fly.

"Dammit, Fox! Why'd do you have to run like hell?" 

Megumi, who with most efforts from Sano finally achieved on helping herself in a sitting position, struggled to free herself from his arms.

"And for someone who can't even stand judging by the position of that ankle there, you sure have a lot of pride to not want my help."

"I'll be fine, thank you. I don't need you and I think five years of _surviving_ without you is enough proof." She glanced at the ankle he was referring to and decided that it didn't feel quite bad as it looked. "I'm the doctor here so I'll be the judge of my ankle's condition."

"Well, think of it this way. You always pester me with my hand --- "

Megumi scoffed. "I do _not_ pester you! I was _helping_ you, you ungrateful moron!"

"_Right_, so now I'm _helping_ you with your arm and ankle."

"And you're wrong, Sanosuke. My ankle is _fine_." With that she forcefully pushed him away which he let her then tried to push herself up from her sitting position.

She was able to stand. "See?" But when she took her first step, she fell forward but a good thing Sano caught her in time.

"Fox, you know as well as I do that you've sprained your ankle."

"So why didn't you try to stop me, eh?" Lame comeback. God, she can be so irrational when she's with him. Must be his stupidity rubbing off.

Sano just cast him an amused grin, cradling her in his arms. As seconds ticked by without any verbal assault and plainly glaring at each other --- on her part anyway --- they were both reminded of the situation they were in before her falling incident.

So tense atmosphere reigned and not being able to stay lying in his arms where she felt affection towards him when she should be angry, she started pulling herself away. 

"Oh no, you don't."

"What? You can't be meaning to _carry_ me around like this!"

"Yes, I mean to." Then as if an afterthought, "I want to."

"No you don't," she said in a quieter tone. "Look, I can manage to just lean on you while hopping on one foot."

"Why do it when I could get you to the clinic faster and save us both the trouble?"

"Where's your proper sense of decency --- "

"I don't have one remember?" he teased.

"Still, I'll thrash my legs wildly around if you don't put me down right now." Even if it was pretty obvious that he knew she really wouldn't do what she had said, he put her down nonetheless, if only to speed things up to the clinic. Not that he wasn't enjoying his time being alone with her --- and being able to feel her close to him --- but it was a matter of tending to her injuries.

"Okay." But it was pretty obvious that it was really against his will.

Just when they reached the entrance outside the temple, it started to rain. And not just any normal pit-pattering spray of rain but that coming down in sheets of icy shower.

"Great, just great."

"You could just leave me here you know and take shelter in your apartment."

"You can't be serious, Fox?"

"What? Even if I'm not, you don't have to feel oblige to make sure that I'll be okay. You don't really have to concern yourself with what will happen to me."

Sano had a good comeback at the tip of his tongue but stopped himself. She didn't sound like as if she was in one of her teasing, bickering moods. "But I do." He stared down at her. "I do care."

Megumi didn't dare look at his face or even make a reply. 

The rain continued to come down at them and it helped matters that she was pressed so close to him or she could have shivered uncontrollably from the rain. 

Sano stopped and so did Megumi, staring up at him in question. When she saw that he was trying to take his jacket off to put around her (like that would really help plenty), she stubbornly refused and told him to keep it on.

"No, I don't want your jacket if it means that I'll have to treat another patient with my arm and ankle disabled. I don't really want to spend the night with a big Rooster-Head like you."

"You don't have too." And with that, he wrapped it around her anyway.

Of course, she was half-teasing but he must have taken it the wrong way. Besides, he was the one who pulled away so why was he sulking now? Too tired to explain herself and even analyze what she meant by it, she didn't say anything more.

In silence and in torrents of rain and disconcerted emotions, they finally reached the clinic.

****

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

Hmmm… Drenching wet, tension in the air, pain that goes beyond the physical and maybe alone in the clinic (let's just presume Dr. Genzai knew who she was with upon letting her have a break and comforted by the fact that she will be safe), what do you think will happen? Will they take care of each other in more ways than one? *innocent expression, whistling* 9.9

If I do include a lemon in the next chapter, it would probably be posted on another site or I'll post it here but it will be less descriptive. So anticipate not only that for the next chapter but also some serious talk between the two. Hopefully, they will sort things out so they could just "get on with it" or will that come first? ^^

Well, hoping for some suggestions, encouragement and comments! The next chapter will be the ending chapter and it will be longer!


End file.
